The Entertainer
by RJ O'Hara
Summary: Elliot feels connected to a victim because of his family situation. He never dreamed of the man turning into the perp. Meanwhile, Elliot and Olivia try to conceive. EO. Sequel to "A Father's Comfort".
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I only own the characters that are not from the original show. Everything else belongs to Mr. Dick Wolf.**_

_**A/N: The sequel to A Father's Comfort (so, like... the next episode). This one is more like an actual episode than the last one, so it's much longer, I apologize. I broke it up into four chapters, though, so you wouldn't have a huge long thing to read. **_

_**I'm actually very proud of this one, it's one of my better pieces, I think.**_

_**And there will be a sequel to this one, too. Haha, a sequel to the sequel. **_

_**Also (like before), I cast my story. In this one, I'm picturing: either Jon Hamm, John Stamos, or David Boreanaz (yes Booth, because he looks the part) as Keith Wilcox; Sarah Wright (aka: Sarah Mason) as Anya Baker; Daniela Sea as Nikko Shawn; Brittany Daniel (with long hair) as Julia Wilcox; Elisha Cuthbert (with long hair) as Alissa Tameal. And those are the only people I really thought were worth casting since they're the "main" characters.**_

_**EDIT [02-25-09]: Uhh! I can't believe it! I post this after casting Daniela Sea, then SVU comes on with Daniela Sea a few days later. But it's okay, since she's a good actor and Dick Wolf did good casting... So maybe [if this was ever used], Katherine Moennig could play Nikko instead.  
**_

* * *

The heavy doors shut slowly behind her as she pulled her jacket closer around her. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, dialed a number, and put it to her ear as she rounded the corner of the dimly lit street.

She heard a car behind her, slowing as it approached. Her heart began beating faster but she didn't dare turn around.

"Anya?" said someone from the car.

She turned around to greet the familiar voice just as a woman's voice came on over the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Nikko, baby. I just ran into someone, I'll call you back in a minute," she told her, hanging up the phone.

Approaching the car and leaning over, she smiled as she recognized the driver. "Keith!" she exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just getting off work, what are you doing here?"

"I was just heading home. Do you need a ride?"

She sighed heavily and looked away slightly, thinking. "Sure, that'd be great," she replied after a short minute.

She hurried around the front of the car and crawled into the passengers seat. "Thanks so much, Keith." She rubbed her arms to warm herself up.

"It's no trouble, Anya. You're a family friend."

"Speaking of which, how are Julia and the kids?"

He let out a short sigh, an angry sigh. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel until his knuckles were white, biting his lip. "They're... They're great."

She smiled and nodded, looking forward out the windshield, not noticing his anger.

Several blocks down, as the lighting got dimmer, he turned onto a small one-way street.

She furrowed her brow slightly. "Keith? What are you doing? This isn't my street."

"I know, it's okay. This way's shorter."

She slumped back in the seat slightly and sighed.

He looked over at her, and she didn't notice. She was perfect, just like _her_. The long blond hair, petite nose, thin lips, almond shaped brown eyes. He smiled a crooked smile as he turned back to face the road.

* * *

"Hey," Olivia said as her and Elliot approached a young man in a blue NYPD outfit. "What's happened?"

"A man named Keith Wilcox was beaten over the head with a lamp in his living room. His roommate found him. He's at the hospital now," he said, walking with them.

"So?" Olivia began. "Why is it an SVU case?"

The young cop stopped and looked at them. "He was found in his birthday suit."

* * *

He came back to consciousness and saw Elliot sitting in a chair at the foot of his bed. "Keith? Do you remember anything that happened last night?" Elliot asked, almost gently.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Detective Elliot Stabler. Do you remember what happened?" Elliot asked again, more sternly this time.

"I – I gave her a ride home." He averted his gaze, looking down as he tried to remember.

"Who?"

"Anya. Anya Baker. She's an old family friend," he said as he strained to remember, putting a hand to his head and feeling the dent and gash on the side of his forehead. "What happened?"

Elliot sighed. "Your roommate found you beaten over the head with a lamp." Elliot paused, taking in Keith's reaction. "You weren't wearing anything."

"What?"

Elliot nodded slightly.

Keith looked away again, his mouth agape, as he rubbed the stubble on his chin.

* * *

Olivia rapped her knuckles several times on the door and took a step back.

A woman opened the door. Her blond hair was tangled and messy and she wore only a man's button up shirt.

"Can I help you?" she asked sassily, leaning against the door.

"Are you Anya Baker?" Olivia asked as her and Elliot showed the young woman their badges.

"Yeah," she replied, pulling the shirt around her, suddenly uncomfortable. "What's happened?"

"I'm Detective Benson, this is Detective Stabler," Olivia said, nodding towards Elliot. "Can we come in?"

"Um..." She looked back uncertainly. "Yeah, sure." She opened the door more and let them in.

She sat down on a couch, shyly and uncomfortably, as Elliot and Olivia sat on the couch opposite her.

"Do you know a Keith Wilcox?" Elliot asked, leaning his weight onto his knees.

"Yeah, I'm friends with his wife."

"Did you see him last night?" Olivia asked.

Anya looked away, embarrassed, biting her lip. She shook her head slightly, more to get the memory out of her head than to reply to the question.

"Did you?" Olivia asked again, more gently this time.

Anya looked back at them, her brown eyes building up with tears. She nodded as the tears began rolling down her face. She curled her lip, trying to prevent herself from crying.

Olivia sidled from one couch to the other, sitting next to Anya. She put her hand on her knee to try to comfort her. "What happened, Anya?" she asked gently.

Just then, a tall woman walked into the room wearing loose jeans that fell below her waist and a black wife beater. She had short brown hair and bright blue eyes. "Anya, baby? What's happening?"

Olivia drew her brow in. "Who are you?" she asked.

Anya pushed Olivia's hand away and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Nothing, babe."

"I'm Nikko Shawn. I'm Anya's girlfriend."

Olivia's brows went up with surprise and she looked at Elliot. He looked from Nikko to Olivia with one raised eyebrow.

Olivia stood up and pulled her badge out, showing it to Nikko. "I'm Detective Benson, this is my partner, Detective Stabler. We're asking Anya about a beating that happened."

"Do you think she did it?" Nikko asked accusingly, folding her arms.

"She's a suspect, yes."

"Well she didn't do it. She was here with me, right after work."

Olivia looked back to Anya, who looked away ashamedly. "We'd like to talk to her down at the station," Olivia responded.

* * *

Olivia sat across the table from Anya in one of the interrogation rooms.

"What happened, Anya? Did you beat him?" she prodded gently.

Anya bit her lip and looked away. "It was self defense. Please? Can I just leave? I don't want to talk about any of this," she said, standing up suddenly, running her fingers through her long straight hair.

"We need your help, Anya."

She sighed and sat back down. She tapped her fingers on the table nervously.

"Is something wrong?" Olivia asked, noticing her nervous twitching.

Anya shook her head, keeping her eyes locked on the door.

"Anya, what happened last night?"

"Please?" she began again. "Please, I just need to go home. I need to see Nikko."

"Did he hurt you?" Olivia continued.

"He offered me a ride home. Next thing I know, he's shoving me through his apartment door and pining me to his couch, clawing at my clothes right after he got his off. I just... reached up and found the lamp. So I hit him with it as hard as I could."

"He tried to rape you," Olivia said, almost asking.

Anya nodded as she collapsed into the chair, sobbing.

"It's okay, Anya. It's not your fault."

"_I_ took the ride." She was standing again, pacing back and forth, and almost yelling. "I thought he was still a good guy."

Olivia sighed as she looked up at Anya, not being able to find the right words to say to comfort the girl about her sexual assault. Hell... she didn't know the right words to comfort _herself_...


	2. Chapter 2

She sat on the couch in her small apartment, her knees pulled up close to her chest with a book resting on her lap. She heard the key turn the locks in the door and she looked up. It squeaked quietly as it was pushed open.

Grabbing her gun from the coffee table, she pressed herself against the wall and peered into the next room. The door began to open slowly and Olivia pointed her gun at it. She slowly crept away from the wall and towards the door.

A tall man with pale skin and dark hair sidled into the room as quietly as possible. He noticed Olivia with her gun and froze, putting in hands in the air innocently.

"Elliot!" she sighed. "It's only you." She dropped her gun.

"Who'd you think I was?" he asked, dropping his hands and coming further into the room.

"I don't know. I just forgot I gave you a key."

He chuckled as he turned and closed the door. When he turned back around to face Olivia, she was right in his face, her gun pointed at him. "Next time," she said playfully. She lowered the gun and pointed it at his boys. She rammed the barrel into his crotch and he nearly doubled over. She grinned. "Call."

She pulled her gun away and walked away grinning as Elliot cupped his boys. "Right," he said in a strangled voice. "I'll call."

He followed her into the living room with a slight hunch as continued to cup his crotch. She sat back down and picked up her book. He cleared his throat. "Anything new?"

She pouted her lips to the side and shook her head. "I think there's something wrong with me, I can't get pregnant. Or maybe I'm just not destined to be a mother," she said, not looking up from her book.

He sat down next to her, fixing his pants uncomfortably. He put a strong arm around her. "Of course you are. You'll be a great mother."

She looked up at him and grinned weakly.

Olivia leaned her head on Elliot's chest, curling her knees up close. "I love you so much, Elliot."

He leaned his head back into the pillows as he rubbed gentle circles on her arm with his thumb. "I love you, too, Liv."

* * *

He ran his fingers absently over the wound on his head as he squinted at the bright light as he stood outside the hospital doors.

He didn't even notice Elliot and Olivia approach him from behind.

"Keith," Elliot said, making him jump.

Keith turned around to face them. He smiled. "Detectives," he began brightly. "Did you find who attacked me?"

"We have a few more questions, actually," Elliot told him.

"Okay."

"Let's go down to our station," Elliot said, grinning.

"What's all this about?" Keith asked as he sat in one of the chairs in the interrogation rooms.

"You know that your roommate found you wearing nothing at all, right?" Olivia asked as she paced back and forth in front of the two-way mirror, staring at her shoes.

Keith looked away and nodded uncomfortably. "Yeah…"

"What were you doing like that?"

"I – I…" he stuttered. Leaning in close to Elliot across the table, he whispered, "You can't tell me you've never self served?"

"I've never had my head beaten in because of it," Elliot said, a little accusingly.

Keith sighed and slumped back in his chair, looking out the barred window. "I don't remember what happened," he admitted.

"How do you know you were 'self serving' then?" Olivia asked, putting quotes around self serving with her fingers, continuing to pace back and forth and never looking up over to either Elliot or Keith.

Elliot raised his eyebrows, repeating Olivia's question with his cerulean blue eyes.

* * *

She knocked on the door as Elliot came up behind her. They stood on the doorstep for a short minute before it swung open, almost violently.

A young woman stood in front of them with long, curly blond hair, a strong cheekbone and jawbone, and shining blue-green eyes. "Hi?" she said as Elliot and Olivia held out their badges. "Can I help you?"

"Julia Wilcox? We need to ask you a few questions about your husband," Olivia said.

"My husband? You mean my ex-husband?"

Olivia looked back at Elliot, her eyebrows raised.

Julia looked from Elliot to Olivia with a confused look. "What happened to Keith?"

Olivia sighed. "Can we come in?" she asked after a hesitant minute.

"Of course, of course," she said, opening the door further and walking into the next room.

Elliot and Olivia followed her into the living room as two young children ran by.

"Mason! Stop chasing Jenny!" Julia yelled after the kids. She sighed and began to pick up the brightly colored toys left scattered around the room.

"When did you two separate?" Olivia asked as Elliot trailed her closely, not saying a word.

"About three months ago," Julia said, picking up the baby that was crying from it's crib. "Shh, shh. It's okay Jessica, it's okay," she cooed to the baby as she rocked her gently.

"Why did he leave you?"

"_I_ left him. The job made him too much to handle anymore."

Olivia drew her brow in with question.

Julia looked from Olivia to Elliot and back to Olivia quickly, a look of realization on her face. "He's a cop, a State Highway Patrol Officer. He was always away a lot, and when he was back, he was often tired, angry, or upset... so pretty violent. I was lonely, and I thought it was better for the kids."

"Did he ever hit you?"

"No, never," she said, putting the down the calmed baby in the crib. "He would never hurt us. But he did beat up quite a few walls."

Elliot held his breath guiltily and averted his strong gaze from Julia's. Olivia looked back at him and her heart suddenly ached.

Not wanting to confuse Julia, Olivia turned back to her confidently. "Your ex-husband was involved in a beating last night."

"What? Is he okay?"

"He's fine now, Ms. Wilcox."

"Oh, thank god," Julia sighed, running her hand through her hair long blond hair.

Olivia rubbed her thighs uncertainly. "But we also believe he tried to rape a woman."

"What?" she asked, turning back to them, a look of almost fury in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"We have a statement from the girl, and it would explain why we found him without any clothes on, and why he can't come up with any excuse for why we found him like that," Elliot said suddenly.

Olivia looked back at him with hurt in her eyes. She wanted to reach out and hug him, kiss him, comfort him.

* * *

He leaned over her, his arms straddling her as he leaned on her desk. He let his head fall close to her neck and discreetly pressed his lips against her skin. She smiled and nuzzled the side of his head with hers, almost nudging him away.

"Not here, El," she whispered. "We'll loose our partnership."

"I know," he breathed onto neck guiltily. "But I still don't understand why we can't tell them. I mean, aren't they our friends?"

"It's not that easy, El."

"Why not?" he whined quietly into her ear.

"I don't want to loose you as my partner, do you?"

"Of course not."

"Then we have to keep this quiet."

He sighed and dipped his head. "Okay," he succumbed.

Just then, a woman burst into the room, clenching a newspaper in her hand. Seeing Elliot and Olivia first as they looked up at her, she trotted angrily over to them. She slammed the paper onto the desk in front of them. "This man raped a woman?" she asked, pointing to Keith's picture on the front page.

They both looked down and saw Keith's picture. Elliot suddenly straightened, punching the air behind him. "Damn it," he whispered angrily to himself.

"Um... he tried to, but she got away," Olivia said uncertainly.

"Good," she sighed, rubbing her forehead nervously.

"Why?"

"Because he raped me, too."

* * *

"Why don't you just tell me what happened, Alissa?" Olivia asked gently, pushing the cup of coffee toward the woman.

"I was driving down the freeway at about ten a few weeks ago," she said, taking a sip from the cup Olivia had given her. "And he pulled me over. I gave him my license and registration, he went back to his car, stayed there for a few minutes, came back and said my license was out of date and I needed to go down to the station with him."

"Alright, what happened after that?"

"I went with him and he took me to a rest stop, and pulled off into a shadowed area. He climbed into the back seat with me and started to caress me and pull at my clothes."

"Did you fight back?"

"I tried, but he'd just hit me and tell me to be quiet. Then, while he was raping me, he made me tell him things."

"Like what?"

"How good he was, how much I loved him," her voice remained calm and poised, unfaltering. "And how he was the best I'd ever had, and I'd never leave him."

"When did he rape you?"

"About two and a half months ago."

"Did he use a condom, Alissa?" she asked.

She looked away, suddenly showing an emotion other than anger. Humiliation.

Olivia cocked her head slightly to the side. "Alissa?" she asked more gently this time.

Alissa bit her lip and shook her head hesitantly. Slowly, she put a hand to her stomach. Olivia noticed and her eyebrows relaxed into a surprised look. She looked up to Olivia with tears behind her hazel eyes.

Olivia's mouth fell slightly agape as she looked back at the young woman, searching her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

She sighed sadly and pulled his bare body closer to hers, resting her head on his chest. He moaned in his sleep and hugged her gently. She bit her lip and held the tears in her brown eyes back.

"Elliot?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" he moaned sleepily, incoherent.

She sighed sadly again. "I want a baby. I want a baby so badly, El."

"You'll get one. I promise," he mumbled in his sleep, unaware of what he was saying.

She smiled as a single tear rolled from her eye and lingered on the tip of her nose and, again, she sighed sadly. "I hope you're right."

"I know I'm right," he mumbled.

She smiled again and nuzzled closer to him.

* * *

"Hey," Elliot said, throwing his coat over the back of his chair and falling into it tiredly. "What's going on?" he asked Fin.

"Three more of Keith's victims have come forward," Fin said.

Elliot looked past Fin into the squad room where three women were sitting at desks talking to detectives. "Caroline Rapt, second victim," Fin said, pointing towards a shy looking blond girl with long, curly hair. "Amelia Sparks, third victim," he pointed towards another young woman with straight, shoulder-length blond hair. "And Payton Barry, the fourth victim," Fin pointed to the last girl who had long, curly blond hair. "The other one who got away."

Elliot looked back to Fin and cocked his head. "She got away?"

"Yup, two of them got away."

"He got sloppier," Elliot said, almost to himself.

Elliot felt a sudden pang in his heart and thought of his ex-wife and kids. He knew Keith was guilty throughout the entire case, but he'd felt a strange connection to him, too. And he suddenly realized why. He reminded Elliot so much of himself; the wife leaving and taking the kids, the job keeping him away, and the anger management issues. He thought of the baby they had seen at house and wondered if it was Keith's.

He suddenly wanted to call Kathy, or at least his daughters, just to make sure they were all okay.

"Hey?" Fin began, turning back to Elliot. "Where's Liv?"

"Uhh..." he stuttered, snapping back to reality. "She wasn't feeling too well when I went to pick her up, she said she'd call in a sick day."

Fin raised his eyebrows expectantly, a knowing look in his eyes.

"What?"

"Come on, we all know it. You two aren't very good at keeping it discrete."

Elliot averted his eyes and almost blushed.

Then, from the back of the room, Cragen opened his office door. "Elliot? My office," he ordered, stepping back into his office as he left the door lingering open.

Elliot looked back at Fin with a nervous glint in his eye. He sighed and stood up, walking into Cragen's office. He shut the door behind him.

"Detective," he sighed, slumping into his chair.

Elliot stood with his hands behind his back, feeling nervous and awkward. "Yes, Captain?"

He sighed again. "Am I going to have to give you both a new partner?"

Elliot opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't find any words. "No, captain."

"I'm happy that you two are together, but you need to keep your personal life out of your work life. Otherwise I'll be forced to give you new partners. Got it?"

Elliot held his breath. "Yes sir, captain."

"Speaking of Olivia," he began. Elliot knew what was coming. "Where is she?"

"She wasn't feeling too well."

Cragen nodded, knowing he wasn't telling the truth, or all of it anyway, but deciding not to ask any questions.

* * *

"Why'd you do it, Keith?" Elliot asked, almost angrily, as he sat down opposite Keith in one of the interrogation rooms.

"I didn't do anything. I told you, I can't remember what happened."

"So, that doesn't mean you didn't do anything. That just means you don't remember." Elliot raised his eyebrows and leaned on the table toward Keith. "You don't remember that night," he said quieter.

Pulling several large head-shots out of a folder, Elliot put them in front of Keith. "Do you remember these girls?" Elliot took in Keith's reaction as he looked at the pictures. An evil grin almost crossed his face as his eyes glinted with pride.

"Alissa Tameal," Elliot said, putting her picture in front of him. "Caroline Rapt." He shuffled Caroline's picture on top. "Amelia Sparks." The next girl's picture on top. "How about her?" Elliot asked, putting Payton's picture on top. Keith's eyes suddenly grew angry. "Payton Barry?"

Elliot cocked his head and squinted his eyes, watching Keith's reactions intently. "The one who got away? The other one."

Keith looked up angrily, his eyes angry, teeth clenched, and nostrils flared.

Elliot took out the last picture. "What about Anya?" He held up the picture, grinning successfully at Keith's anger. "You raped all of them, didn't you?"

"I didn't rape anybody."

"Actually, you did. You made a few mistakes, Keith."

He drew his eyebrows in, a sudden look of fear on his face.

"You raped a girl you knew. Or, you tried to rape her." Elliot grinned again. "I'll bet you didn't know she was a lesbian, did you?"

The fear on Keith's face melted into shock and surprise.

"And I'll bet you didn't know about this one," he said, picking up Alissa's picture. He waited for a minute while Keith ran through ideas in his head. "She's pregnant. She's having your baby."

And suddenly, Elliot's mind fell to Olivia.

"Now she'll have to come back," Keith said, almost excited.

Cragen cut off the mic and turned to Huang, who stood next to him in the office. "What's he mean by that, doc?"

He shrugged. "He could of raped them because he was profiling them, fantasizing that they were his ex-wife. He made them tell him things his wife might have said to him in bed."

* * *

"Julia?" Olivia said, standing up at her desk as the woman walked in to the squad room the next day.

"What did Keith do?" she asked in an unsteady voice. It sounded as if she had been crying.

"What happened?"

"He called me. He said he needed me to come and bail him out of jail. He said he knew I was ready for him to come home, because of the baby. What's he talking about?"

Olivia sighed. "He raped five women."

Julia put a hand to her mouth as tears started rolling down her face.

"He impregnated one of them."

She sighed and looked away, shaking her head.

Just then, Fin excited an interrogation room with one of the victims. She kept her head dipped and wiped away tears from her cheek before she looked up.

Julia gasped at the sight of the girl, more tears pouring down her cheeks now. "Anya!" she cried. She ran to her as Anya looked up.

She embraced her as Anya started crying again.

"Why are you here?" Julia asked through her tears.

Anya just shook her head, not wanting to answer her question.

"Did Keith rape you?"

She broke down sobbing, more tears flowing down her cheeks. She buried her face in Julia's shoulder and pulled her closer, holding her tighter.

"I'm so sorry, Anya. I'm so sorry." She pulled the girl away, holding her shoulder firmly and looking steadily into her eyes. "I'll kill him for hurting you."


	4. Chapter 4

Her heart raced as she paced back and forth in the small bathroom. She bit the fingernail on her thumb nervously as she tapped the small stick in the air.

She heard the front door open and close. "Olivia?" came Elliot's distant voice.

"I'm in here!" she shouted back.

He opened the bathroom door and found her pacing back and forth nervously. He noticed the small, white stick in her hand. He smiled sympathetically and put his arms around her waist, pulling her close. He kissed her forehead gently.

"How long have we been together now, Liv?" he asked.

"Almost a month," she sighed. "But I'm over one week late, El," she said, putting her head in the crook of his neck. "And this is the third test I've taken."

He rubbed her back gently.

"And the other morning, I had the morning sickness, too. So, I think maybe I'm getting a false negative."

Elliot sighed, not knowing what to tell her.

"I already made an appointment with the doctor for Saturday," she sighed, almost guiltily.

"Maybe it just hasn't happened, yet, Liv. But I _promise_ you, it will."

She smiled and looked down at the sick in her hand.

A single red line showed up on the screen, the 'not pregnant' symbol.

She sighed heavily and nuzzled closer to Elliot.

* * *

"What happened?" Elliot asked as him and Olivia approached the late night scene, lit by cars and street lights.

"You're rapist was shot," the young female cop, in a blue NYPD outfit, said as the two detectives stopped in front of her.

Both of their faces relaxed into a shocked look.

Stepping back, the woman revealed the crime scene behind her. Elliot and Olivia walked forward, seeing a man's body on the ground.

They looked down at him sadly with a disappointed look in their eyes.

He had a single bullet wound to the chest, right in his heart. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was sleeping peacefully. A pool of blood continued to grow slowly underneath him.

"How long has he been dead?" Elliot asked.

"Less than two hours," the woman replied as she stood behind them.

Elliot sighed and looked back down at Keith's dead body.

* * *

"Detectives?" Julia asked sleepily, pulling her silk robe closer around her as she opened the door. "Why are you here so late? Did something happen?"

"Keith was shot," Olivia sighed.

A look of shock crossed her face. "Is he dead?" she asked, almost remorsefully.

Olivia nodded her head. "Yeah."

"And let me guess," she said, reading the look in Olivia's eyes. "You think I did it."

"Well, Julia. You did say you'd kill him for what he did."

"I don't even have a gun!" she cried in self defense. "Where would I get one?"

Stepping back, Elliot pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "John? Check the victims, see who has a gun and no alibi," he said and hung up.

* * *

"Anya Baker? Nikko Shawn?" Munch called into the night air as he rapped his knuckles on the door.

"Coming, coming!" somebody shouted from inside.

Nikko answered the door, leaning on it with an irritated look. "What do you want?"

"I'm looking for Anya, is she here?"

"Yeah, but she's sleeping."

"Well maybe you can answer a few questions for me, then. Do you two own a gun?"

She shifted uncomfortably but kept her face poised and calm. "Yeah, for protection. It's New York."

"And has Anya been here all night?"

"Of course. She took some sleeping pills and has been out since about nine." Nikko rubbed her nose, trying to remain calm.

Munch eyed her through his dark glasses. "Were you here all night?"

"Yeah." She shifted her weight from one leg to the other.

"What kind of gun do you own, Ms. Shawn?"

"A thirty-eight special revolver, why?"

"Your girlfriend's attempted rapist was just shot, we've been trying to figure out who it was."

"Well it wasn't Anya," Nikko said, folding her arms.

"Just a minute," Munch said, pulling his phone from his pocket. "Munch."

"Munch? The bullet used to kill Keith was from a thirty-eight special revolver, registered to a Nikko Shawn."

"Okay, thanks Warner." He hung up the phone and turned back to Nikko, stepping closer to her. "Nikko Shawn," he began, pushing her against the door and cuffing her swiftly. "You are under arrest for the murder of Keith Wilcox, you have the right to shut up."

"Anya!" she called into the house. "Anya, call my lawyer!"

* * *

"We'll take death penalty off the table if your client starts talking," Kim Grayleck said, leaning on the table and cocking her eyebrow threateningly. "Which is pretty lenient for murder one."

"The most you can prove is murder two," Nikko's lawyer said, sitting close to her client.

"How do you figure that? She was so upset about what he did to her girlfriend that she stalked him to his home and shot him. That sounds like murder one to me."

"Nikko?" her lawyer prodded.

She sighed heavily, her arms crossed. "I followed him home, I was going to talk to him about seeing a shrink, so he'd stop raping innocent women."

"And you brought a gun to tell him that?" Olivia asked accusingly.

Nikko shook her head. "He got angry at me, and I pulled the gun out. I _had_ planned to kill him, but when the moment came... I couldn't do it. I put the gun down and he started to wrestle with me for it, and it just..." she shrugged. "Went off."

* * *

She sat on the paper nervously, crossing her ankles and tapping her fingers together. She looked around the room anxiously.

The clocked ticked loudly in the quiet room as she waited alone.

Then, suddenly, the door open and Olivia swung her head to look at her doctor. She had a long white coat on that contrasted nicely with her black skin, a stethoscope around her neck, long brown hair, and a clipboard in her hands. "Hi Olivia, I'm back," she said brightly, shutting the door behind her.

Olivia took a shaky breath. "So what's the news, Dr. Renee?" she asked nervously, almost afraid to know the answer.

"Olivia, you're going to have to either come back or call on Thursday. That's when the results will be back."

Olivia sighed, hear heart dropping. She was afraid of what the answer would be, but she wanted to know it so badly...

* * *

_**A/N: Alrighty... you'll just have to wait until next "episode" to know what happens with getting pregnant. Also... please R&R and tell me what you thought about it.**_


End file.
